Sonic the Hedgehog: Dimension Crossers
by Kid Icarus Girl
Summary: Sonic has once again been trying to escape Amy's wrath, when he runs into two new friends- from another dimension. Together they defeat Shadow, who has posed as a major threat to Sonic's friends, and the safety of the world. Will he and his new-found allies make it in time? WARNING: Just like the old Sonic games


Sonic the Hedgehog- Dimension Crossers

"Amy, lay off!" Sonic screeched as Amy pounced on him from atop a tree. "Sonney-boo, I love you, love you love you!" Amy squealed as she pinned him to the ground, wedging his spines into the earth.

"Agh!" Sonic rasped as he tried to peel Amy off of him. He cringed as Amy kissed his face over and over.

"Sonic, you're mine now! I'm going to hug you, and kiss you, and-" Amy couldn't finish her sentence.

Sonic had de-wedged his spines and had shoved Amy off of his torso using his knees. In a flash, he was up on his feet, and ran off, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust.

"I'll find you again Sonney-boo!" Amy called after him. She lazily spun around on her toe, and walked away, swooning over thoughts about Sonic.

"That was sure close!" Sonic said as he ran through the forest, wiping wet kisses from his face. Suddenly, the air in-front of Sonic began to ripple.

"What in the world is that?" Sonic thought aloud as he strained to stop before he touched the mysterious waves. From the ripple, came a tearing sound.

_Whoomf! _The ripple tore open, revealing a dimension of darkness, and out shot a pink blur, leaving a trail of dust, black tire marks and the smell of burning rubber. The rip shrank into nothing with a _fwap! _

Sonic turned around coughing, as he fanned the dust away from his face.

As the brown clouds cleared, he saw a figure wearing a black tracksuit and knee-high boots climb off of a pink motor bike, with the initials _A.H. _painted on the side, in an eye-catching shade of yellow.

The figure raised its gloved hands up to its pink racing helmet (also with the yellow initials) and lifted it off.

From inside the helmet, long, pink hair fell, cascading down the figure's back.

Sonic looked at the figure's face and saw that, for one, the figure was a girl, and she was a hedgehog, who for some reason reminded him of Amy.

"Well, are you going to stand there staring at me like a buffoon, or introduce yourself like a gentleman?" The hedgehog asked as she put her helmet on the seat of her bike.

Sonic snapped out of his little 'trance' and resumed his composure. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said, smiling, and giving the hedgehog his signature thumbs-up.

"I'm Alexi the Hedgehog. Alexi's the name, interdimensional travel's the game." The hedgehog replied as she waved a gloved hand over her bike. It seemed to disappear part by part, until there was nothing left in sight.

"This may seem like old news to you," Alexi began. "But Shadow has managed to get his grubby hands on the Chaos Emeralds- and your friends." Alexi said as she looked to her left.

Sonic looked at her in shock and then with pure anger. "What? That slimy little-" Sonic couldn't finish, because when he followed Alexi's gaze, he saw another ripple. "Well well, I guess I'll have more part guests! Goody goody!" Sonic said sarcastically.

"It's a rip in the fabric of this dimension- like the one I arrived here in!" Alexi said as she held her hand out to the side. Immediately, a plasma cannon materialized in Alexi's hand. It looked like a normal pistol, aside from being jet-black and having a blue glowing plasma orb at its tip.

The rip opened and a human tumbled out. She sprang up within seconds. The girls pupils looked slightly like cameras.

She wore a tight full body suit with black and green circuits wired all along her body. On her wrists were two rectangular circuit boxes. She also wore knee-high boots with a similar pattern to her clothing.

The girl raised her hands up and long blades materialized from the circuit boxes on her wrists.

"Cyber, defense mode down, he's the one we need!" Alexi said as she eyes the girl. The mysterious girl called Cyber lowered her arms and the blades disappeared.

"What the heck?" Sonic said, baffled as he walked around Cyber as she stood still as a rock, staring straight forward.

"She is a robot who I reprogrammed." Alexi explained as she walked toward Cyber, her plasma cannon disappearing in seconds.

"Shadow created her as a spybot so he could see your every move." Alexi said grimly as she placed a hand on Cybers shoulder. "I reprogrammed her and freed her from Shadow's control."

"Emotions: Unlock." Alexi said. Cyber jolted and then blinked. Alexi removed her hand from the robot's shoulder, and it turned towards Sonic.

"You are Sonic the Hedgehog?" Cyber said showing no emotion whatsoever. "Uhh, yes?" Sonic said as he examined Cyber' s face. "Oh, I know, I just wanted to confirm it." She said with a smile.

"Shadow has all of the Chaos Emeralds and has captured your friends. He plans to invert them into Chaos Beasts and wreak havoc all over the world. We must leave now." Cyber said as she turned to begin running.

"Wait just a minute," Sonic said sternly. "How do you two know so much about me, my friends and Shadow?" "I can still sort through Shadow's computer files. I am still linked to his data mainframe." Cyber said.

"He has information on you, all of your friends, and his plans, all stored there." Cyber giggled quietly as she searched one file secretly. "He also listens to Justin Bieber." Cyber said, while holding back laughter. Eventually, they all burst out laughing.

"Shadow, let us out!" Cream said, her voice muffled. Shadow had imprisoned each of Sonics friends inside a shatter-proof glass tube.

"Okay," Shadow said as he placed the last Chaos Emerald inside an extraction chamber. "Once I invert you, that is!" Shadow said with a dark laugh.

He lowered a dome over the last Emerald, and ran to his controls. He pulled numerous leavers, and the Emeralds began to glow. Slowly, sparks floated up from the Emeralds and collected at the top of each dome.

As the energy escaped the Emeralds, it became millions of tiny bugs.

"Prepare to become my slaves!" Shadow screamed as he flew another set of switches. The domes lifted up, letting the Emerald bugs fly into the tubes that held Sonics friends.

"Not so fast Shadow!" Cyber called as she, Alexi and Sonic burst through the door.

"What? Sonic? Oh no, I'm doomed to fail!" Shadow said with handfuls of sarcasm. He then noticed the two Sonic had brought along. "Who is this?" Shadow said pointing toward Alexi.

"Alexi the Hedgehog- and your worst nightmare!" Alexi screamed as she pulled out her plasma cannon again.

She aimed at Shadow and fired a blue, growing ball of Plasma at Shadow. He easily dodged the attack, and the plasma hit the wall, melting a piece of equipment. Shadow ignored that.

"Well, looky looky. My spybot had gone rogue! Too bad you're useless and flawed!" Shadow said as he stared at Cyber. "I am not flawed, your face is flawed!" Cyber screamed.

Two huge whips materialized from the circuit boxed on Cybers arms. From inside his tube, Tails stood, bewildered. _How did she build those weapons? _Tails thought.

Sonic turned towards the tubes that held his friends. "Sonic, help us!" Amy called in fear. "These things are biting my- OW!" Knuckles screeched as an Emerald bug bit his butt.

"Mr. Sonic, it's changing Cheese!" Cream screamed in horror as she watched her chao, Cheese, swell in size and his eyes turn black. His form morphed, and he became a monstrous lizard with three heads.

"Cheese!" Cream screamed in defeat as she was covered by Emerald bugs.

"My plan is unflawed!" Shadow said, as he looked Sonic dead in the eye. "And there's nothing you can do about it." Sonic was enraged! He ran towards Shadow and kicked him in the face.

Shadow went flying across the room, and smashed into his controls. Suddenly, all of the Emerald bugs flew from Sonics friends, and went to settle on the ceiling. Alexi ran and pulled a leaver. All of the tubes imprisoning their friends lifted up.

Cyber stared in awe at the mobians who were clambering away from the tubes, red bite marks all over their bodies. She de-materialized her whips, and grabbed Alexi by the arm. They both went on to remove the energy from their newfound friends slightly changed bodies.

Sonic felt scales brush his leg and he looked down to see the changed form of Cheese. He felt for the little guy, and grabbed a Chaos Emerald. He placed the Emerald on the lizard-chao combo, and almost immediately, the Emerald absorbed the stolen power.

Cheese shrank down and became his normal self within seconds. "Cheese!" Cream shouted as she ran towards him, now treated herself. She embraced her chao and walked off murmuring softly.

"Alexi, what are you doing here?" Amy asked, obviously trying to hold back her excitement. Cyber had been treating her bites, and Alexi hadn't seen her.

"Helping Sonic get you guys out of this place." Alexi replied as she finished bandaging Knuckles. Despite not being fully treated, Amy ran to Alexi and the two hugged tightly.

"You know each-other?" Cyber asked along with Sonic. "Yup, we're sisters!" They said in unison, giggling. _That explains that. _Sonic thought.

"We're not home-free yet, guys." Tails said pulling out a pair of green, round lenses. He held them to his eyes and looked at the ceiling- which was covered by Emerald bugs.

"If we keep disturbing these things, they'll attack us. We have no control over them, because 'somebody' decided to kick Shadow into the control panel." Tails said looking at Sonic. Tails put the lenses away carefully.

"Well, let's get out of here then- and take Shadow with us." Cyber said as she hoisted Shadow up and flipped him over her shoulder, holding him by the feet.

"Do we have to?" Sonic whined. "He just tried to kill us!" Cyber looked at him. "He is an altered clone of you, so leaving him would be like abandoning your brother." Cyber said. Sonic had no words for that.

"What a strong human!" Tails said. "She's a robot, Tails. Designed by Shadow." Alexi explained. Tails looked at Cyber in amazement. Obviously he hadn't heard what Shadow had said. _How many motors do you need to power her? _Tails thought.

Once they were out-side the building, Sonic slammed the door, and a low buzzing could be heard from inside. "You idiot, what did you do?" Alexi snapped, spinning on Sonic.

"I-I closed the door- really hard." Sonic said putting a hand on his head. "You'd better run, because you just KILLED US ALL!" Cyber shouted as the roof of Shadow's lair burst off, letting millions of flesh-hungry Emerald bugs out.

The group of friends ran as fast as they could into a forested area. "This is only temporary cover. We need to plan, and fast. Any ideas?" Amy asked. Sonic seemed impressed. Now the crazed fan-girl had spoken like her sister.

Sonics face brightened, and he pulled out the Chaos Emeralds. "We could suck them into an empty void using these." He said plopping them into the middle of their circle.

"Sonic, that's a perfect idea!" Cyber said as she leaned Shadow's limp body against a thickly stumped tree.

The friends joined hands and closed their eyes. Even Cyber joined their circle. Shadow had given her energy support discs for the Emeralds.

The Emeralds started to glow, and formed their own circle. They slowly started to spin. They spun faster and faster, until all you saw was a golden ring. The ring lifted up into the air, and took the friends with it.

Inside the ring, a black void opened, and began to suck Emerald bugs through it, as well as loose strands of Chaos energy used in other projects around the world.

Soon, the void was sealed, and the Emeralds stopped spinning. They fell to the ground, once again, taking the group of mobians with them. "Ack! Mud in my face!" Knuckles said as he raked the dirt out of his nose.

Sonic had fallen beside Shadow and knocked him over. Sonic got up and checked Shadow, to make sure he hadn't hurt him. Not because he cared, but because Cyber would have his head for it.

"Uhh, Cyber, Alexi, Shadow isn't breathing." Sonic said worriedly. Now he was scared. What happened?

Alexi and Cyber ran over to Shadow, and Alexi was struck by realization.

"Since he was a clone, he didn't have a real heart that could sustain him. His creator used the energy of the Chaos Emeralds to power him, and give him life." Alexi said, turning to Cyber.

"Can we use Chaos Energy to revive him?" Alexi asked the robot. "If my database core is correct, then rearranging his brainwaves and his neural core, we could turn him into an ever-living, unbeatable storage container for the Emeralds." Cyber said pulling out a large needle.

She poured a strange gray liquid into it, and injected it into Shadow's neck. She caught Sonics funny look, and explained what she was doing. "This liquid contains circuits that will let me 'rewire' Shadow, if you will."

Cyber closed her eyes, and the group watched as Shadow's body began to twitch slightly. The red stripes on his spines changed from red to blue, and when they lifted his eyelids, his eyes were no longer a blood red, but a deep, sapphire blue.

Cyber opened her eyes, and Shadows body ceased it's twitching.

"I've changed him. He no longer wants our guts to spill onto the ground, and he is on our side. He most likely will accept to store the Emeralds." Cyber said as she took a light blue Emerald from Sonic's hand.

She gently tapped Shadow's forehead, and his eyes flickered open weakly. He looked around at the friends surrounding him, and smiled. "Uhh, Shadow, do you still want to kill us an all?" Knuckles blurted. Cream kneed him in the shins. "Mr. Knuckles, that's rude!" She said.

"Thanks Cream," Shadow said, addressing her politely. "And no, I don't want to kill you." Tails stepped forward and helped the new Shadow up.

"Shadow, will you guard the Chaos Emeralds from falling into the wrong hands?" Tails asked. Shadow looked him in the eye and smiled.

"I sensed that Cyber changed me, and I know it is for the better- for me, and the rest of the world. I swear to guard them with my life." Shadow said as Sonic handed him the Chaos Emeralds.

Shadow closed his hands around them, and absorbed them into himself. Along his arm, scars that glowed the colors of the Emeralds appeared on his arm.

"If an Emerald is gone, the scar corresponding to its color will disappear." Shadow said. "That will never happen."

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Amy, Alexi and Cyber saluted to Shadow. Shadow saluted back, and ran off into the forest.

"Well, that's that, I guess." Alexi said. "Yeah. I guess we should find another dimension with some problems." Cyber said.

"Well, uh, thanks for helping me save these guys. I don't know what I would do without them- or you guys, for that matter." Sonic said as he gestured to his friends.

"No problem, Sonic." Alexi said as she walked up to him and lightly kissed him on the cheek. Sonic's cheeks turned bright red and he turned away.

Amy glared at Alexi, but Alexi just ignored it. She carefully climbed onto her motor bike, slipped her helmet on, and pressed a button on the front of her bike.

A rift, like the one she originally arrived in opened up, and she revved the motor of her bike to warm it up.

Cyber clambered on awkwardly, and they rode off, Sonic and his friends shouting their goodbyes as loud as they could.

The End

Writers note: Alexi and Cyber are my original characters, as well as 'Emerald Keeper' Shadow. If you have read Nightmare the Dragon's Black Sun, Alexi the hedgehog and the Alexis the hedgehog are the same character, each tweaked in different ways. If anybody thinks this does not match up with the SEGA history of Sonic the Hedgehog, please understand that I do not know very much about SEGA. Well, that's all for now.

This is Kid Icarus Girl signing off.


End file.
